The right one
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Have you even wished that one day you'll find someone you love then someone even better? that's what i sometimes wished, i found Sasuke, but whos the one that's better?
1. Sakura

Gaara sighed as he looked out the window. They were moving again, the third time in one year. He looked at his sleeping siblings. He has one brother, Kankuro, and one sister, Temari. He doesn't really fit in with them. Everyone tries to communicate with him but he just pushes them away. He isn't much of a talker or a sleeper. He hasn't slept since he was a baby. He just lays in bed wishing he could go to sleep like a real human for once.

He sighed as he looked back out the window. His father, the worst person anyone would ever want to meet, made them move while he stays there for another year to work things out with someone. We know that he isn't going to come, he's just trying to find a way to abandon them.

He started to close his eye's. He wishes that he could be tired for once. He opened them after feeling the car stop and looked at there new house….or mansion. Gaara loved mansions. But he hated the ones that aren't creepy….and this one defiantly isn't creepy. He opened the car door and slammed it shut waking up Kankuro and Temari in the process.

"What the hell Ga-!" Kankuro was cut off when he looked at the mansion after getting out. Temari came out after him and gasped.

Gaara groaned as he opened his non-tired eye's. It was 7 in the morning. He got up and did his daily routing(sp?). Take a shower, get dressed, brush teeth, do hair, try to cover up the black bags around his eye's, and go to school. He never really eats, he only eats dinner.

He walked out of the room looking the same as every day. Black T, black pants, long red sleeve under his T and black sneakers.

He walked down the stairs and started to the door when Temari stopped him. "Where do you think your going? Dad said to stay here and unnoticed and when he comes home then we can go outside."

"Screw him." Gaara said as he pushed past Temari and to the door. "Do I have to tell dad?" Gaara froze. He wasn't scared of his dad. He just didn't like to get beaten my him whenever he did something bad….which was all the time. Gaara let go of the door handle and glared at Temari.

"I really hate you." was all he said before going back up to his room.

Sakura, regular girl, regular life, not regular friends, but she loved them….even the one that gets on her last nerves. Her, Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata were at a ramen restaurant. Tenten and Neji we're talking about some kind of new sword that they could spare with, Naruto was eating his ramen like an animal, Kiba was glaring at Naruto for no reason, Shikamaru was sleeping his ass off like he did all the time but when he wasn't he was very smart, Hinata was staring at Naruto, blushing, and playing with her fingers in a nervous manner, and Sakura was just staring at her food and messing with it.

"I heard that Sakura has a new neighbor. Who is it?" said Tenten out of no where. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"I don't know, I'm going over to meet them tonight."


	2. Gaara

I walked over to his red colored dresser and picked up my black Ipod. I plugged the ear phones in and put on 'Your Call' by 'Secondhand Serenade' on full blast. I walked over to my bed and laid down. Our stuff was moved here a few days before we came, I just have to arrange things back to the normal way. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_**Waiting for your, **_

_**call I'm sick, **_

_**Call I'm angry,**_

_**Call I'm desperate for your voice **_

_**Listening to the dong we used to sing**_

_**In the car, do you remember**_

_**Butterfly, early summer**_

_**Its playing on repeat, **_

_**Just like when we would meet**_

_**Like when we would meet…**_

_**Cause I was born,**_

_**To tell you I love you,**_

_**And I am torn to do what I have to,**_

_**To make you mine,**_

_**Stay with me tonight…**_

I heard the doorbell ring, I opened one eye and then closed it as I heard footsteps walk past my door, down the stairs.

_**Stripped and polished,**_

_**I am new,**_

_**I am fresh,**_

_**I am feeling so ambitious, **_

_**You and me, **_

_**Flesh to flesh.**_

_**Cause every breath that you will take, **_

_**When you are sitting next to me, **_

_**Will bring me life into my deepest hopes,**_

_**What's your fantasy?**_

_**Cause I was born,**_

_**To tell you I love you,**_

_**And I am torn to do what I have to,**_

_**To make you mine,**_

_**Stay with me tonight…**_

"Um." Sakura smiled a little. "I'm Sakura! And I just wanted to welcome you guys into the neighborhood!" I groaned and paused my Ipod and took the earphones out of my ears and set it down on my bed. I sat up and swung my legs over to the edge and got up. I headed out and looked down the stairs, Temari and a girl with pink hair, must be Sakura. _Wait…Sakura? _I froze. "Sak-Sakura?" I whispered. I walked down the stairs as my brother, Kankuro, ran down and almost fell down. I chuckled lowly. When I got to the bottom Temari was trying to get Sakura to leave. "Sakura?" I said, holding the end rail of the stairs. She turned to me and froze. "Gaa-Gaara?" I nodded. "Oh my god! Gaara!" She pushed Temari out of her way and ran to me and hugged me. I was shocked, I never got that reaction from anyone, especially not a _girl_.


End file.
